The prior state of art comprises a case filling system consisting of a conveyor belt equipped with product holding blades, installed on a frame formed by two consecutive sections: a first section on the feeding side, which is substabtially horizontal, and a second section inclined towards the bottom nearly at a right angle in order to enter into the case placed on a rotating platform and to distribute the product in it; the substantially horizontal part of the frame is hinged in order to allow the gradual moving of the distributing end away from the case bottom by the same degrees as the height of the product increases; the distributing end of the conveyor belt is inserted in the case excentrically compared with the rotation axis of the latter.